


Magicking a Car

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cars, Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-26
Updated: 2006-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurors Ron and Ginny investigate a tip</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magicking a Car

**Author's Note:**

> For the 100Quills prompt, "Escape"

"Hey Gin!"

Ginny looked up from her desk and easily spotted her brother heading her way. "Ron. What's up?"

"Some guys in a bar overheard a couple of wizards talking about magicking a muggle car. They flooed the tip in and a couple of first respondents went to collect them. The wizards escaped, however, so we got tagged, because we've got the most experience in the area." Ron grinned brightly.

"Fabulous." Ginny rolled her eyes and stood, grabbing her cloak off the back of her chair. "Let's go, then."

The two Aurors quickly hurried to the Ministry's apparition room. With simultaneous cracks they arrived in a well-kept yard, next to a large work shed. Ron nodded to the shed and they both moved to the doors. Ginny threw them open with a flourish and the two culprits looked up in shock.

The younger wizard's face immediately broke into a grin. "Hey love, hey sis."

Ron smiled back and gave his husband a quick hug. "Hey love, hey dad."


End file.
